I'm Home
by Modern Cinderella
Summary: It's been two years since Al and I visited Resembool. I know we should be hunting down the philosopher's stone, but why am I excited whenever I think about seeing Winry's face?


I've known Winry since Al and I were young, and I thought that she was a brave little girl. She smiles a lot, and when Al and I are in trouble, she helps us. I guess the way that she nags makes us realize just how much she cares for us.

I lost an arm and a leg.

Al lost his body.

Winry lost her parents.

It's as if the bond that we made became tighter because of the things that happened to us. I guess…we're all we have.

Winry was my mecahanic, best friend and family all in one. And I don't have the guts to tell her what's happening to us in Central because I'm afraid that her smile would suddenly vanish. As much as possible, I don't want that to happen. Her smile is one of the main reasons why I still come home to Resembool from time to time.

"I can't believe it's been two years, brother." Al said excitedly, as he looked outside the window that showed the scenery that didn't alter after all these time.

"I know." I replied, smiling. "I just wonder what Winry will do to me. She'll probably yap again, knowing her."

Al giggled.

"And also granny Pinako, brother, I wonder if she's okay."

"That old hag's doing just fine, Al." I replied.

I looked at him. His soul was attached to a metal armour, and I want to return his body back. I want my little brother to feel what's around him again.

"But still," I finally said, brushing off my thoughts, dodging the sadness that might kick me down. "Why the hell does that morally corrupted colonel want us to have a vacation? We don't have time for this."

"B-but brother, I've missed Winry and Pinako. I know you've missed her, too, more than me."

"What? I will never miss that girl!" I cried. "All she does when I'm with her is nag about how I don't maintain my automail!"

Al just sighed.

"I'll really bite that lazy colonel's head off when I get back."

Two years. I wonder just where it went. For two years, we've been running in circles trying to find the philosopher's stone. For two years, I can't count just how many times I nearly lost my life and Al's. Seeing how Resembool stayed peaceful despite the riots at Central, I find a sense of security.

It didn't take us long before we finally reached the Rockbell's house.

Den, who was lying down on the ground in front of the house, perked his head up and wagged his tail. He started barking.

Moments later, the door opened up, and before us stood Winry, her golden hair tied up in a neat ponytail. She was wearing her working clothes, and her eyes…her bright, azure eyes were wide with surprise. Her healthy, pink lips trembled and for a split second, I could've sworn that a single tear ran down her cheek.

"Ed, you moronic twerp!" she cried, as she ran towards us and pounced on me, causing me to drop my luggage and land on the grassy ground, with her on top of me.

"We didn't see you for two years!" she cried. She shot Al a glance. "And why didn't you bother to call us? You know just how irresponsible Ed can get."

"W-well…" Al began, shaking his head and protecting himself with his gigantic hands. "I'll go see granny Pinako now. B-bye big brother! Be strong!"

Den barked happily and then he followed Al inside the house. That left us all alone.

The wind blew, and it made me smell Winry's scent.

I just locked eyes with her, and I'm aware that a smile's already gracing my lips. Comparing her eyes to the sky will bring no justice. Her eyes are the most alive, brightest and most beautiful colour that I have ever seen.

"I never knew you could be this cute up close."

Winry narrowed her eyes.

"I've always been pretty, you shrimp."

"Hey, I'm not small! It's your damn automail that's holding me back from growing!"

"Fine!" Winry said, turning the other way and getting ready to stand up. "Blame everything around you for being that short, Ed. In case you forgot, you never drink your milk. That's the reason why you've never grown."

She finally stood up, but I held her back down. This caused her to topple on top of me again.

"I'm home, Winry…" I murmured, as I twirled the loose strands of her hair with my right hand.

Winry gave me that smile that I tried so hard to preserve.

"Welcome home, Ed."


End file.
